Sayoko Saga: Book One: Death
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: The loss of a loved one prompts changes in the Masaki household. [completed]
1. Part One

The Sayoko Saga

****

Book One: Death

Part I

by Devon Masterson

**Notes from D-chan, this is a saga that will three books, Death, Conflict, and Life look for these in the future***

_"Take care of Tenchi…for me," a voice begged in the dark._

Ryoko's eyes ripped open and she sat up. She looked out of the window and sighed as she heard the voice of her nightmares again. She had been locked herself away in the attic for the several weeks since the funeral. It was all her fault. If she had not been caught off guard… She should have realized that the attack was not meant for him, but for her, then one of her best friends would still be alive. Ryoko disappeared and reappeared on the roof of the house and looked at the sky. _"Why her? The only one could make him truly happy. She wasn't selfish like me. She thought only of him and always put herself before him. She never pressured him. Why couldn't I save her?"_

"Ryoko," Ryo-ohki called softly in a language that only Ryoko, Washu, and Sasami seemingly could understand. "I miss her too. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Ryoko replied softly as she stroked Ryo-ohki. "She died protecting me…. no one ever… She should have let me die. I would have died if I knew she would be alive to make him happy."

"But what about her last wish…"

"You heard that, huh?" Ryoko asked sadly.

Ryo-ohki shook her head and patted Ryoko's forehead to remind her of the bond they shared.

"Great so Washu knows then," Ryoko replied in annoyance.

"She's concerned, we all are. You've been locked in the attic for two months."

"How can I face…"

"Ryoko?" Aeka called softly.

Ryoko stood up quickly and looked at Aeka. She started to float away.

"I command you to stay!" Aeka exclaimed quickly, "please?" Ryoko settled on top of the roof and looked away. Aeka had never seen her mope around so distraut. She too suffered the loss, but she was determined to honor the memory of their dear loved one. She took a deep breath and slapped Ryoko. 

Ryoko almost raged in anger at being hit, but she only held her hand to her face. Her eyes started to water. She felt that it was no less that she deserved. "I'm.."

"Don't say it," Aeka interjected as tears started to stream down her face. This was her best friend in a crisis before her. The two of them would never admit how close they were, but deep inside they knew. They had been through so much fighting and pain not to be close. It hurt very much to see Ryoko so depressed. "You couldn't have done anything about what happened. You would have died, she sacrificed herself.."

"She should have let me died. He loved her so much, everyone does. I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that!" Aeka exclaimed forcefully. "She did it because you were important to her. I refuse to let her sacrifice be in vain. You have a promise to fulfil."

"I could never face him," Ryoko sighed as she sank to her knees. Ryo-ohki nestled beside her in support.

"After all these years, you're in still love with him?" Aeka asked in shock.

Ryoko looked away in response to her answer. "It doesn't matter. He didn't choose me. He married her and I am the reason that she's gone."

Aeka wiped her tears away. "You're still a stubborn monster-woman aren't you?"

A small smile cracked across Ryoko's face briefly. "This isn't about me anymore. I have to fulfil the promise to her," she replied as she stood.

Aeka nodded. "I'll be happy to know that you're looking after Tenchi while I'm in Jurai."

"That's right you're queen or something now aren't you?" Ryoko asked good-naturedly. There was still some sadness in her voice but she was making an effort.

"I'll have you know that I have been ruling for seven years now, like you ever pay attention," Aeka pouted with an eyebrow raised.

"Still the royal brat I see."

"Still without class I see," Aeka shot back.

Ryoko smiled then hugged Aeka. "Thank you," she replied as she floated away and disappeared. 

"You're welcome," she said softly as she went inside the house. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. She looked at the women whom she used to live with many years ago. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Kyone started to chuckle. Aeka raised an eyebrow.

"She's feeling better I see," Washu commented as she removed a "kick me" sign from the back of Aeka's robe.

The familiar vein in Aeka's head started to throb as she balled her fist. "That woman!" she exclaimed. "Ryoko, you get back here! I know you can hear me! Ryoko.."

The others laughed as Aeka darted off in the direction of the roof looking for Ryoko. They were glad there was some normalcy returning to the small family.

***

Tenchi sat on the patio looking out at the lake. He could hear the laughter of his wife in the distance as he thought about their short life together. Beside him, laid a bottle of sake and a small figurine inside a box that had arrived earlier that afternoon. He collected figurines from the entire world and his thoughtful wife had one shipped to him so that it would arrive on his birthday. The bottle of sake was the same kind that they drank at their wedding. The overwhelming sadness led him to open the bottle and drink some. He was not a heavy drinker like some of his acquaintances so it was not long before he was quite warm and buzzed.

"Tenchi…"

At the sound of his name, Tenchi turned around and looked at Ryoko. It was nice to see her again. She had locked herself in the attic for the last two months. He had tried several times to get her out of there, but she wouldn't, not even for him. He motioned her to sit beside him. "Here," he said as he offered her some sake.

Ryoko sat down and took the sake. She gulped down almost half the bottle. Then coughed, the sake was quite strong. She bought the same sake for the wedding. She needed a stiff drink to help her get through the ceremony, and they had left the choice up to her since she was such a connoisseur of such things. She was feeling quite warm and buzzed when she handed the bottle back to Tenchi. "Thank you," she said with her voice slightly slurred.

"No problem," Tenchi remarked as he took a bigger swallow, then another and another. He was getting quite toasted.

"Slow down there, Tenchi," Ryoko suggested cautiously. She took the sake and downed the rest of it. She totally forgot why she was there as she and Tenchi started to share things about themselves and tell about their sorrows.

"You know, Ryoko, you look a lot like Washu," Tenchi remarked as he leaned over towards Ryoko as though he was being magnetically drawn to her. He kept leaning ever which way. He just seemed to have the need to lean in some sort of direction. It was as though he were underwater.

"She's my mother, Tenchi," Ryoko answered seriously then broke out into hilarious laughter. 

"That's right," Tenchi replied as he started to laugh as well. His face was flushed in response to the alcohol.

Ryoko held the bottle upside down then looked inside. "We're all out, Tenchi."

"Well then let's get some more," he suggested as he stood up and fell to the ground. 

"You're still an amateur," she replied as started to float. She picked him up. "Let's go."

***

The sun shined in Ryoko's face and she held her head in agony. She was so hung over that she felt death was eminent. Her head ached as though someone was hammering directly on her brain with a jackhammer made by Washu. She pulled the cover back and moved slowly. All of a sudden she felt the impulse like she was going vomit. She covered her mouth and ran through the wall to the bathroom. She flushed the toilet moments later and walked lazily back down the hall. She had never vomited after drinking before, she was quite surprised by her response. _"That is so weird. At least I was close the bathroom…"_ Ryoko stopped in her tracks at her last thought. She stayed in the attic and she had to go down the stairs to get to the bathroom, but when she got up she ran through the wall and was there. _"The room by the bathroom is…Tenchi's…"_

Ryoko took a deep breath and peeked inside Tenchi's room. Sure enough, Tenchi was sleeping comfortably and one side of the bed had been flipped back as though it was just left. Ryoko's eyes widened as she looked down at herself and realized that she was wearing one of his shirts. She quickly grabbed her things out of his room and disappeared. "This just gets better and better," Ryoko's muttered. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat in her favorite tree. She started to rock back and forth trying to remember what happened. It all came back to in a flash. Tenchi passed out before they made it to town so she brought him home being the designated flyer and all. After tucking him in, she went to kiss him on the forehead when he grabbed her. The rest was hazy, but she did remember some pain vaguely as he washed the stains of her virginity from her. _"I was saving it for him anyway,"_ she thought briefly before other issues surfaced. She had dishonored the memory of her friend by sleeping with Tenchi and only three months after her death. _"I sure did take care of him! Why am I such a jerk? He's going to hate me…"_

"Hi, Ryoko-chan," Washu greeted brightly as she stuck her head out of a small sub-space pocket. "Want to take a bath with me?"

Ryoko jumped from the sudden intrusion and looked at her biological mother in annoyance. She was about to shake her fist at Washu and refuse her for invading her space when she decided that maybe a good soak was she needed. "Sure," she answered as she ran her hands through her spiky ashen hair.

"Good," Washu replied then grabbed Ryoko through the pocket and brought her to the other side. "That was so much faster don't you think?" she asked cutely as she looked at Ryoko, who had just stood up after being dumped into the bath fully clothed.

The vein in Ryoko's head started to pound. No one could her goat the way Washu could time and time again. Ryoko just knew that Washu lived for such things. She refused to give her the satisfaction this time. Ryoko simply removed her clothes and sat in the bath beside the child-like genius. She sighed as the warm water came up around her shoulders. She sank into the water totally and rose. Her hair slicked back from the water and altered her appearance totally, she looked peaceful. "This is nice," she sighed.

Washu looked at Ryoko curiously. "You look peaked," she commented as she touched Ryoko's forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm just hung over," Ryoko replied annoyed as she moved away from Washu. All she needed was someone who looked twelve years old to start playing the mommy role. She had to admit to feeling a bit weird. She had never felt so awful, perhaps it was the guilt of what she had done. Maybe it was eating her up inside and making her sick.

"I don't think so," Washu replied as she pulled out a little box with a hole in the side. She opened the box. "Let me see your finger."

"No way," Ryoko replied as she moved further away. She was not going to be Washu's guinea pig for some sort of experiment.

"Please, Ryoko-chan," Washu pleaded in a motherly voice as she showed her true self.

There was something caring and loving about the voice. It was a voice she remembered sometime ago when she was little before she was on her own. She held out her finger and Washu snapped the box shut around it. Little lights around the box glowed and a plus sign lit up on the top. "Does that mean I have a fever?"

"Nope you're pregnant," Washu answered with a big smile. "You and Tenchi got lucky more than once huh?"

Ryoko's eyes flashed in anger. "What makes you think it was Tenchi?"

"Mother's intuition," Washu answered proudly. "Plus you two were loud enough to wake the dead," she added.

Ryoko blushed. "Do the Aeka know?"

"No," Washu answered seriously. "Aeka went home since you were alright now. I knocked Tenchi out so he wouldn't know. His mind is too fuzzy to remember what happened. That gives you time to figure out what you're going to do" 

Ryoko sank down into the bath again. Her hair floated all around her as she tried to think. This situation was deteriorating. She was going to have a baby! Tenchi's baby, something even **she** did not give him. Except when he found out, he would hate her. _"I'd lose him again. No, not this time…"_ she thought as she surfaced again. She stood to her feet. "I'm getting my own place," Ryoko declared unsure then with more confidence. "I'm going to get a job to provide for the baby. Don't tell Tenchi about this, I'll tell him when I'm ready, ok Mom?" She added the last pronoun to butter up Washu.

Washu smiled as she reverted to her child self. "I always wanted to be a grandma," she teased then became serious. "You have my word I won't tell Tenchi, the baby is his."

"Good," Ryoko nodded. She teleported to her room and changed her clothes. She had a lot to do today, but first she had to find a job. She sighed and the classified section fell out of a small subspace pocket. She smiled slightly knowing who that gift was from. Ryoko was completely confident that Washu would keep her mouth shut, especially if she wanted the chance to ask about doing experiments on the baby. She smiled at the thought, knowing she had Washu by the meningies for the moment. This was the first time she ever had the upper hand on Washu and she liked. "About time, I finally got her," she snickered as she opened the classifieds.

Hours later, Ryoko threw the classifieds down in frustration. She needed to make a decent income to support herself and the baby. All the jobs that she could do would require her to have more than one job. Working did not appeal in the first place to her. She'd rather be a pirate, but she knew that kind of lifestyle was not ready for baby at least not until she was four years old where she could really appreciate the trade. She rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly and smiled as she thought about their baby. A wave of guilt washed over her and she decided to get some air. _"Things have to look up," _ she thought as she teleported outside and started to fly into the city.

Once she arrived in the city, she started to look around. It was the first time she ever took the time to really look around and enjoy the sights. She stopped at a small stand and rescued an apple from a fruit stand. She was about to move on when she saw a little boy looking up at her in lust for her apple. She smiled and grabbed another apple to give to the kid. The little boy smiled at her gratefully and bowed deeply. Ryoko smiled as she watched him run off. She started to walk away and eat her apple.

"Hey, you got to pay for that," an angry voice called after her.

Ryoko picked up pace and ducked around a corner. She sank into a nearby wall and lost the angry vender. _"Damn it, I'm becoming too sentimental. I nearly got caught because of that kid,"_ She mentally chastised. She quickly turned around and realized that she was now in the park. _"At least I'll be able to get some shade under a tree,"_ she thought as she wiped her brow. She felt hot all of the sudden. She wondered if it was due to her pregnancy. Heat never really bothered her before only cold.

"There's a nice spot," she sighed as she started on the path. She heard some noise coming up behind her rather suddenly and turned around thinking the vender found her. A man plowed right into her.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he apologized quickly as he stood and bowed. He looked back at the mob chasing him. A group of females not too far behind spotted their prey and proceeded to stampede towards them.

"Oh I get it," Ryoko replied before she had the time to get angry with the man about him bum rushing her. She decided to release her anger at them. She fired an energy blast the group and walked away leaving a crowd of singed girls laid out on the ground.

"Wow," the man remarked. "Thank you, miss. You might have saved my life. Last time they caught me, I was in the hospital and they ripped my clothes. I love my fans but they get over anxious sometime."

"Get a bodyguard," Ryoko replied unsympathetic.

"Yeah…would you be my bodyguard? I could use one of you martial art types," he asked. "You'd be perfect beautiful and lethal."

Ryoko blushed then smiled. "Yeah that's me, but I'm not into.."

"I'll pay you a hundred a hour," he interrupted.

"A hundred yen a hour…what are you crazy? I could…"

"US dollars," he added.

Ryoko's face lit up as her money problem just became solved. "You've got a deal. I can start right now," she answered as she shook his hand. "What's your name anyway?"

"Akiyama, Andy," he answered as he bowed deeply. "And you?"

"Ryoko," she introduced as she curtsied flamboyantly.

"No last name?"

_"I'm going to hate myself for this…"_ "My last's names Habuki," she answered as she flinched at using Washu's surname.

"Nice to be working for you, Habuki-san," Andy replied politely.

"Ryoko," she corrected. She hated formalities.

"Ryoko," he smiled. "Something tells me that working with you is going to be interesting."

_"You have no idea,"_ Ryoko thought as she started to plan all sorts of acts of mischief. 

**© 2000 Devon Masterson.**

I think we know who belongs to who, Tenchi characters belong to the wonderful creators, who let me borrow the characters for fun and imagination. Everybody else is a figment of my wonderful imagination.


	2. Part Two

The Sayoko Saga

****

Book One: Death

Part II

by Devon Masterson

A hooded figure stood in a large planetarium and kneeled before the darkness. "My lady," the voice called, "I've been watching her as you have asked. What are your further instructions."

The room began to illuminate with the soft light of stars as Tokimi appeared before her hooded servant and smiled knowingly. "I have been pleased with your progress thus far, you know what you should do…infiltrate."

"Yes, my lady," the servant nodded.

"You are dismissed until our next meeting," Tokimi commented as she waved the figure off. After the figure left, Tokimi looked to the shadowy figure on her left. "What's wrong, Tsunami, you looked displeased?"

Tsunami narrowed her eyes as she appeared in her corporeal form. "I will stop you," she remarked as she faded back into the darkness.

"Right," Tokimi replied sarcastically as she started to laugh. Her plan was impeccable this time. No one could possibly stop her. "Not this time," she added as she faded from sight.

***

Tenchi sat in the shade by the lake. He sighed gently at the calmness. The fresh air was much better for his hang over than being closed up under the covers the way he imagined Ryoko to be at the time. He looked at the sun setting in the distance and started to worry. He had not seen her all day, usually around noon she would crankily emerge slowly and start the mischief that was indicative of her. _"I wonder what she's up to?"_ he wondered as he stood. He was feeling much better now and he would be as right as rain by the next day.

"Hi, Tenchi," Washu called as she walked up. "Watcha' doin'?"

"Just enjoying some fresh air. It's so quite out here," he answered as he stretched comfortably and looked out into the lake. He bowed his head slightly as a sad memory flitted across his mind.

Washu put a hand on his shoulder as though she read his thoughts. She knew he was thinking of Sasami. They had only been married a year after all why would he not miss her after seeing her grow and mature. She used to be like a little sister then one day she was all grown up and his feelings toward him changed. "We miss her too," she commented softly.

"Thank you," Tenchi sighed as he stood and looked at Washu. "Knowing you girls are there for me helps a lot." He picked up a basket of vegetables that he brought from the storage shed. He had harvested them earlier that week. "Is Ryoko still sleeping this late?" 

Washu grinned secretly. "Oh, that slacker, she went into the city to see what mischief she could get into early this morning."

Tenchi shook his head and smiled. "I thought she'd be hung over after last night, but she always could hold her liquor better than me. At least she brought me home before she left. I don't remember anything from last night and I'd hate to wake up in the woods or something."

"She'll come back when she gets hungry," Washu added as she started to pull Tenchi towards the house. "Dinner's ready. Kyone and Mihoshi are staying dinner."

"It's always nice to have everybody over," Tenchi remarked. He was glad to have some sort of normalcy to his life with it feeling to empty these days. 

The two walked into the house, Washu walked into the dining room to check on the guests. Tenchi set the basket down in the kitchen and Ryo-ohki jumped on his head. "Hi, Ryo-ohki, I haven't seen you all day either," he commented as he hugged her and stroked the top of her head. She meowed in pleasure and then ran off into the dining room. The sounds of voices drifted into the cozy kitchen, her kitchen. _"I miss her so much, why couldn't…things be different."_ He started to wish that Sasami hadn't made her sacrafice, but bit his tongue inwardly. Losing Ryoko would not have made him feel any better either. He could not start placing values on his loves ones lives. Even though he hurt inside, he knew that Sasami did what she thought was best. She knew so many things that he did not since she completely bonded in mind and body with Tsunami. She saved Ryoko for a reason, besides if were anyone's fault it was his, he should have protected her. 

"Are you coming, Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked as she stood in the doorway.

Tenchi was shaken from his guilt trip and smiled slightly at his long time friend. "Yes, I am," he answered as he joined her in the dining room. He knelt down on the cushion and looked at his family. His father, grandfather, and friends, they were all there for him supporting him and counting on him _"…just like Sasami was…"_

"I'm here," Ryoko sang as she appeared through the ceiling and floated into her place.

"About time, Ryoko-chan," Washu scolded as she pointed to her watch. "You're late and the food's getting cold."

"Sorry, Mom," she replied sarcastically. 

__

"Just like old times," Tenchi thought as he smiled. Ryoko always knew how to make things easier. 

***

Ryoko stood in front of her mirror and looked at the beginnings of her stomach starting to form. She sighed as she thought about how big she was going to get. How was she going to explain this to Tenchi? He had to know something was up. She had been working for Andy for five months now. Though she did not tell anyone that she had a job, Tenchi had to wondering what she did with her time now. She had to tell him he truth, she had held off long enough. In seven months she was going to have his baby and then what would she do? True she could support herself with her legit dream job, but her baby needed a father. She would tell him now!

"Tenchi," Ryoko called as she sunk through the ceiling and into the living room.

"Ryoko, can I talk to you about something?" Tenchi asked.

"Sure," she replied as she sat beside him. "What is it?"

"I'm hurting," he answered. He had been holding his feelings in long enough and now was the time to get them out. "I miss Sasami and I don't know if I'll ever be happy again. I lost her because I couldn't protect her."

Ryoko's heart sank and she swallowed her own emotions. "Tenchi, there's nothing you could have done. Tokimi caught us off guard…"

"I know but it still hurts," he replied as he stood and went to the window. He looked out onto the lake and imagined his dear wife smiling back him.

"I know," Ryoko said softly. "It hurts me too, but I know she would want me to honor her sacrifice by living and I can't live as long as I blame myself and neither can you."

Tenchi turned around and looked at Ryoko. "You're right," he whispered. He walked over to her and hugged her. For a moment he felt a weird connection but then it passed. "Thank you, Ryoko."

"Anytime, Tenchi," she sighed as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off earlier, what was it that you wanted to say?"

"I'm…pr..obably going to miss you guys, though I'll be so close," she replied as she chickened out.

"Miss us?"

"I'm moving out. It's time I get out on my own," Ryoko answered. "I can't mooch of you the rest of my life and there's plenty of adventure in the city."

"I see," he said sadly.

Ryoko took a deep breath. "Cheer up, Tenchi. I'll still drop by to bother you," she winked as she poked him playfully. "Besides, I'm going to get hungry eventually."

Tenchi chuckled at her last statement and nodded. "I'll have to make sure that I keep the kitchen stocked," he teased gently as he touched her cheek gently. "You know you can always come home."

Ryoko flushed but not enough for him to notice. "Thanks, Tenchi," she replied softly. "I have to run some errands. I'll see you later."

Tenchi waved to her as she walked through the wall and flew off towards the city. He opened the patio door and sat down thoughtfully.

"What's wrong, Tenchi?" Washu asked as she placed an hand on his shoulder and sat beside him.

He was used to her suddenly popping up on him so he did not think to jump in surprise. "I was just thinking how weird it's going to be with Ryoko. I never thought she'd leave….I wonder if…"

"If there's a man in her life?"

Tenchi flushed slightly. "She's looked after me every since we've met and now it's my turn to look after her. She's never been on her own here."

"Ah, I see," Washu smiled. "That's true."

"I wonder why she is leaving so soon…"

Washu's face became serious as she moved closer to him. "Tenchi…the reason she is leaving is because…she's pregnant. She met a young man before the attack and fell in love, now she's pregnant."

"What about the father?"

"He's not ready right now. He would only hater her," Washu answered. She was dancing around the truth like a seasoned prima ballerina. It was all true but carefully selected in a way that would stir his emotions as she desired.

Tenchi balled his fists in anger. "Why would he string her along…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean too…but you know Ryoko. She'd rather do things on her own than hurt him."

"Who is this guy! I'm going to talk to him!"

Washu shook her head in disapproval. "Right now talking to him is like talking to yourself, foolish and meaningless."

"What can I do for her, Washu?"

"Be there for her, Tenchi, and let her know that you support her," Washu replied wistfully. "She only trusts me but so much and that's my fault. There's so much about her past that she doesn't know."  
"Washu…"

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"Aboard Kagato's ship," Tenchi answered. A small wave of sadness washed over him. That was when he met Tsunami.

"Yes, you might have noticed that he has some of the same features as Ryoko."

"Now that you mention it…don't tell me…"

"Yes," Washu answered. "He is her biological father. He was the first to see my true form after I took this one. It had been after I had left the academy and decided to go freelance. He had heard of me from my academy days and sought me out. After spending days with him, he started to earn my trust and respect as a scientist. I showed him my true form and some of my secrets, one of which was the split dimension on Soulja. I started to have feelings for him and shared myself with in an intimate way. I became pregant the third time. It seems that everything happens to me in threes. I was so happy at the thought of being a mother again. I went to the lab to tell him and he was gone along with Soulja and a few other inventions. He accessed downloaded fifteen percent of my mainframe into Soulja's system. He would have gotten more if I hadn't come back in time. Which is a good thing or he would have been difficult to beat. You're lucky…"

"Washu-chan," Tenchi urged.

Washu cleared her throat in embarrassment. "I decided to cut my losses and increase security. I changed all my passwords and security locks. That's how I passed the time as Ryoko grew within me. One day Kagato showed up, he contacted me and I agreed to meet him. I met him as I look now, a child. I didn't want him to see how far along I was. I knew he knew of my pregnancy. I kept having weird caravings that kept me out of the lab and he had apparently been keeping tabs on me. He told me I was not going to keep an heir that could made in his image away from him. There was no way I was going to let my baby be take from me again! I escaped to the planet Jurai. I knew with so many energy signatures he would have difficulty tracking me and I was about to give birth at any time. I gave birth to Ryoko that summer. I was so proud of her, but she looked to much like Kagato for him to leave her alone. I engineered her cells with the mast and gave her unique powers. I created Ryo-ohki to be a playmate for her and placed her in time acceleration. In her mind she grew up at a normal pace while her body matured in a matter of hours. I implanted images of myself throughout her life but it did not go as planned. She has only a vague recollection of me before Mihoshi freed me on Soulja."

"How did Kagato get control of Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

"If you'd listen to the story…" Washu commented annoyed then cleared her throat again. "I gave Ryoko the gems she wears. They reacted to her whenever she got near them as a baby. So I put two on her wrist and gave the other to Ryo-ohki. I was about to release her from the time acceleration chamber when Kagato broke through my force field. He used the Soulja to beam me into alternate space and imprision me with the silicon serpents. He confused Ryoko and sent her after Tsunami. You know the rest…"

"Why did you tell her that you sacraficed for her?" Tenchi asked.

"She doesn't trust me. Better to believe that I created her and care for her that to know she was involved in a sick custody battle that resulted in her gene alteration, her childhood is falsified, and that she should be the equivalent of twelve year old earth girl. Besides at least she knows that I am her biological mother and I can admire her from a friend stand point at least."

"I can tell you want a mother/daughter relationship wit her…"

Washu sniffed and changed the subject. "I told you that story so you'd understand I don't want her to be look like me and alone."

"You're not alone, Washu-chan."

Washu smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course not, I'm so cute and smart," she laughed as she opened a door way and stepped through. She waved and the pocket closed. _"Not like that Tenchi…not like that."_

**© 2000 Devon Masterson.**

I think we know who belongs to who, Tenchi characters belong to the wonderful creators, who let me borrow the characters for fun and imagination. Everybody else is a figment of my wonderful imagination.


	3. Part Three

The Sayoko Saga

****

Book One: Death

Part III

by Devon Masterson

"And this is where you'll be living," Andy commented as he opened the door to a little house behind his mansion. "I thought it would be better for you to be close by in case someone breaks in or I have to go somewhere spur of the moment."

Ryoko looked around and whistled in approval. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Think of it as a benefit of working for me," he smiled as he handed her the key. "There are some other benefits that we never got around to discussing."

"Like health insurance?" she asked as she absent-mindedly rubbed her lower abdomen.

"Of course," he answered then looked at her strangely. "Are you pregnant?"

Ryoko blushed.

"This is just great. That means in a couple of months you'll be useless…"

"Listen," Ryoko interrupted as she grabbed Andy by the collar. "I was never nor will I ever be useless. I will be able to protect you up until I deliver this baby so don't worry about that." She released Andy and stepped back. 

"Sorry," he replied as he straightened himself up. "Touchy subject."

"Let's get some things straight, if I'm going to protect you, you have to play by my rules. No questions about how I do things, no matter how strange they are."

Andy shook his head. "Fair enough." He smiled as they shook hands in agreement. _"Such fire. I'm going to enjoy getting to know her."_

"Good." Ryoko sat down on the sofa and relaxed. This had to be the best legitimate gig of her life, short of living with Tenchi. All she had to do was protect this guy by beating up people. The whole thing would be almost as good as being a pirate, except she would not have to look at the disapproval in Tenchi's face when she told him of her exploits. _"Tenchi…"_ In about a month she would start to show and he would want to know what happened. How would she tell him? She would just have to convince him that she could make him happy like Tsunami used to. "Yeah!" Ryoko commented as raised her hands in victory.

"Huh?" Andy asked.

Ryoko chuckled sheepishly. She had forgotten he was still standing there.

Andy coughed. "Right," he whispered. "I'll see you tonight."

"Whoa. Whoa. What's tonight?"

"The Sakura Awards. You're my date tonight. I figured it would allow you to be close and inconspicuous."

"The Sakura Awards. I've seen them on tv…and I'm going to get to go in person," she shrieked. "Wow." She started to dance and float around the room in her excitement. "Oh what am I going to wear? I wonder if Tenchi will be watching…" She stopped once she saw the distraught look on Andy's face. She floated down in front of him as Andy started to back up in fright. She teleported behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck almost affectionately.

"How did you…"

"No. No," she tsked in his ear. "You promised not to question me on my methods."

Andy turned around and faced her. "But…"

"Shhh," she interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. "Just go with the flow. We're going to have lots of fun. I'll be back, I need to go find a dress." Ryoko stepped away and ran off.

"Now that's a complicated woman," Andy sighed as he shut the door to her apartment and started for the main house. "Just the way I like them."

"Mihoshi," Ryoko whispered behind a door of a dressing room. "Where's Kyone? I thought I told you bring her along."

"Kyone had to work…" Mihoshi began.

"Great! I'm stuck with you then," Ryoko interrupted.

"I don't know much about fashion. Kyone always helps me," Mihoshi replied. "I could do your hair…"

Ryoko narrowed her eyes then sighed as Mihoshi continued to babble on. At least her hair would look nice. "Geez."

"..and that's why I called Washu…"

"You what?" Ryoko asked stepping out the dressing room.

"You heard her. Washu, the greatest scientific mind in the universe," she announced as popped out of hiding in a dramatic fashion. "..and fashion expert."

"By the gods," Ryoko sighed as she hit her head against the wall. "What do you know about fashion? You walk around looking like a twelve year old!"

"You got a point there," Washu commented. She changed into adult form. "If I'm going to be a grandma, I might as well at least be an adult." She modeled herself in the mirror. "This outfit has got to go." She jumped into a portal and back out again wearing a short, flattering, rose colored summer dress. "Perfect."

"Hmmm…not bad," Ryoko complimented.

"I like the color," Mihoshi added.

"I'm such a dish," Washu replied as she looked in the mirror and blew a kiss. Ryoko sighed and looked down wondering what she was about to get into. "Well time to make you beautiful."

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Ryoko asked cautiously.

Washu smiled innocently. "Nothing out of the ordinary, just trust me."

"Yeah whatever," Ryoko mumbled under her breath. What else could she do it was either Washu's help or really mess it up. She was always hated it when she go into situations like this.

"Let's get started, Mihoshi," Washu commented as she pulled out sissors and a comb.

"Okay," Mihoshi smiled as she pulled out the gel. The two women walked into the dressing room and started construction. 

An hour later the three women emerged to inspect their work. "Wow! Ryoko, you look so pretty."

"A chip off the old block," Washu complimented. She walked around Ryoko and nodded, quite proud of her work. "Who better to tell you how nice you look than…" she began, "Tenchi." She snapped her fingers and he fell out of a sub-space hole.

"Hey, Washu, I told you give me warning first. I was about to take a shower…"

"We wanted your opinion on Ryoko's new look for the Sakura awards tonight," Washu replied.

Tenchi looked at her curiously then turned around. Ryoko stood before him dressed in a madarin style dress with a plunging design neckline and splits on either side. The dress accented her curviness. Four years ago he would have had a massive nose bleed seeing in her such state. He wasn't so sure he still wouldn't have one. "Wow," he whispered, "you look nice." 

Ryoko blushed. "Thank you, Tenchi." She smiled and looked in the mirror for herself. She had been too afraid to look. She almost gasped at her own reflection. Washu and Mihoshi managed to wrestle her coarse hair into a high bun with her tendrils hanging down. "I love it," she said as she spun around in her satin heels.

"You better get going," Washu replied as she looked at her atomic wrist watch. "You'll be late."

Ryoko smiled. "See ya later," she called as she faded out.

"Well our work is done, Mihoshi, let's go celebrate." 

"That'll be great, Washu," Mihoshi replied as the two women walked out.

_"I've never seen her look so beautiful,"_ Tenchi thought.

"Oh my god! There's a man in the women's dressing room," A woman called out. 

"Someone call the police!" Another woman called.

Tenchi grabbed his shirt that fell beside him and ran out of the boutique. He was really glad that was all he removed when Washu grabbed him. _"It's been awhile since this kind of trouble has happened to me, maybe everything's finally getting back to normal."_

Across town, Andy was pacing back and forth waiting for Ryoko. "I'm here."

Andy turned around to the sound of his new bodyguard's voice and smiled. "You look amazing."

Ryoko blushed. She spun around so that he could get the full view. "Let's go," she commented and turned to open the door.

Andy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "Does your boyfriend know how lucky he is?"

_"I can't believe he's actually coming on to me."_ This was first time she ever had the attention of a male other than Tenchi. It was kind of cool, but it wasn't the same. "I don't have a boyfriend and you're touching me."

Andy let go of her. "I'm sorry. You're right, you work for me and you're an expecting mother," he apologized as he bowed deepily. "Let's be on our way then."

***

  
"Need any help, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he came in the kitchen.

"It's just take out, Tenchi, it's not like I actually cooked," she replied good naturedly. "Besides this is the first time you and the girls have been over."

"Just be careful. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Ryoko looked at him curiously. "She told you didn't she? Who else knows?"

"I'm the only one who knows and don't blame Washu. She was worried she only told me so that…"

"How do you feel about it?" Ryoko asked.

"I'm behind you hundred percent," Tenchi answered as he hugged Ryoko.

"And you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Ryoko," Tenchi replied.

Ryoko smiled, "Thank you." _"Now we'll be a real family."_

****

© 2001 Devon Masterson.

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we know who belongs to who, Tenchi characters belong to the wonderful creators, who let me borrow the characters for fun and imagination. Everybody else is a figment of my wonderful imagination.


	4. Part Four

The Sayoko Saga

****

Book One: Death

Part IV

by Devon Masterson

"Do they suspect anything?" Tokimi asked as her hooded servant kneeled before her.

"They suspect nothing, my lady," the servant answered. "They are as they were before Lady Tsunami's corporeal body was destroyed."

"Good," Tokimi smiled as she shifted her eyes to her left. "You may leave."

The servant nodded and left the planetarium. Once he left Tokimi turned her head to fully acknowledge Tsunami's presence. "They forgot about you my dear. Of course you only touched their lives briefly."

"I am not forgotten," Tsunami replied indignantly. "They have moved on, as they should."

"Keep telling yourself that, dear," Tokimi laughed as she disappeared.

Tsunami narrowed her eyes. She hadn't been able to figure out what her sister was exactly up to. All she knew she seemed very interested in her family. The whole thing was vexing. At first she thought Tokimi was after Washu again, but she had plenty of opportunities to grab her and did not even make an attempt. All of the constant surveillance was bringing about nothing but longing. She missed everyone and seeing them go on about their lives without her was becoming harder and harder. She thought about appearing to Tenchi several times to let him know that she was alive but without a corporeal body. How would she explain that to him so that he would understand and not be tortured? At least with him thinking that she was dead, would provide him with the chance to move on instead of staying faithful to a inter-dimensional being with no real way to be with him. 

__

"I should have told him," she thought. Now she had to be tortured as she watched his memory of her fade as he got on with his life. The only way she could be with him again would to bond with someone else on the brink of death or life… _"She's after the baby!"_

***

"This is the life," Ryoko commented as she sat under the tree lazily. She rubbed her swollen belly. "Two more moths before you make your entrance."

"What's that, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked

"I was just talking to the baby," Ryoko answered as she leaned on his shoulder.

"What did Washu say about the baby your last check up?" he asked.

"Tenchi," Tsunami called as she appeared in front of them. "She's after the baby! You must be careful."

"Tsunami…where did you?" he began as he looked in shock.

"There's no time to explain right now," she commented as her appearance wavered. "Tokimi is after the baby. It's the perfect choice since the child will have Jurai powers as well as Ryoko's powers."

"Why would it have Jurai powers…" Tenchi began when his mind flashed back to the night after his birthday and he put two and two together. "Ryoko, you're carrying my baby?"

Ryoko still in shock from seeing Tsunami snapped to attention. "I thought you knew Tenchi. You said Washu told you and that you were behind me one hundred percent."

"I thought the baby was someone else's. I didn't know…"

"I see I shall have to implement my plan sooner than expected," Tokimi snickered as she appeared. "Come with me, Ryoko, I have great plans for the baby."

"No, don't touch me," Ryoko replied as she backed away from Tenchi and Tokimi. This was some sort of horrible nightmare that was getting more and more complicated. Ryoko started to float away.

"You can't escape me that easily," Tokimi smiled as she faded from sight.

"Stay away from her, Tokimi," Tenchi called as he ran after them.

Ryoko floated to the ground and started to breathe hard. She wasn't up to the same physical activity she once was. Sure, she could still outperform any human, but someone like Tokimi would be a challenge, a challenge she couldn't risk. _"Good, I lost her," _ Ryoko thought as she looked around. She had to get somewhere and think about everything. 

__

"I'm almost home," she noticed. She had flown farther than she thought no wonder she was so tired. It had been awhile since she flew so fast, but she couldn't let Tokimi catch her. She started to walk cautiously to the mansion. As she got behind the walls of the estate, she felt the hairs stand up on her neck as if warning her. She turned around quickly and everything went black.

"Washu, you've got to find her," Tenchi urged as he stood behind the red-haired genius. 

"I can't get a fix on her anywhere and I can't tell where she is from our mind link. She must be unconscious."

"Unconscious!" Tenchi cried as he started pacing Ryo-ohki's deck. "This is my fault. I couldn't protect her." _"This is how I lost Tsunami."_

"She's okay, Tenchi, and it's not your fault," Washu replied.

The others nodded in agreement. "We'll find her, Tenchi!"

"Maybe Tsunami knows where they are," Tenchi suggested suddenly as he looked around. Tsunami had to have been watching the whole time to know so much. He would just have to take a chance that she was watching now. "Tsunami, where are they?"

"How would she.." Kyone asked when she saw Tsunami appear faintly.

"Tenchi, come to the center of the universe. It's the only place she can possibly take possession," Tsunami answered. She had been listening to the whole exchange in silence. He was always so passionate just liked she remembered, but there seemed to be something more. Ryoko gave him something that she was not able to give him. Even though she knew it was wrong, she could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "And for what it's worth I'm sorry." She faded away. 

"The center of the universe?" Mihoshi asked curiously. "Well that'll be easy to find. All we have to do is keep going straight."

Kyone shook her head in annoyance. "The universe doesn't have a center or any other directing for that matter."

"Oh," Mihoshi commented. "How are we going to find Ryoko then?"

"Perhaps the center of the universe is the section of the universe where the dimensional lines converge," Washu suggested. "Tsunami and Tokimi are inter-dimensional beings, they don't truly exist…well not here anyway. That's why Tsunami was so faint when she appeared to us then, she would have to have a corporeal body to actually be in this dimension."

"Then let's go, there's no telling what she might do," Tenchi urged.

"Right on it," Washu replied as she laid in a course.

Ryo-ohki meowed as she started to follow Washu's course. Within minutes they reach an area of space that seemed to be another world all it's own. Ryo-ohki landed on a large mass that appeared to be a land with a river running through it. It had a strange surreal beauty about it. 

"The mass seems to have it's own atmosphere, we should have no problem breathing here without our suits," Washu commented as they prepared to beam down. "I don't know what's out there though. The life form readings are off the wall."

They all nodded and prepared for a possible trap. Ryo-ohki beamed them down then changed into her lower energy form. "What is this place?" Tenchi asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Kyone commented as she looked around.

"I've been here before," Washu whispered as she dropped to her knees.

"Washu-chan, are you all right?" Tenchi asked as he held her.

"I'm fine, Tenchi. I just felt weird all of a sudden." She pushed him away and stood to her feet. 

"Welcome back, Lady Washu," a male voice greeted.

"Huh?" Washu asked dumbfounded. She had the eeriest sense of de ja vu ever since she stepped foot on to the surreal world. She was almost completely sure she had never been here before, but she couldn't shake it.

An apparition of a face appeared before them. "It has been over twenty thousand years…"

"I don't know who you are, but we don't have time formalities now. Where is Tokimi?"

"In the throne room with Lady Ryoko," the herald answered.

"Take us there," Washu ordered with confidence.

"How do you know we can trust him?" Tenchi asked lowly.

"I can't explain, but I just know we can," Washu answered.

The herald closed his eyes and they were engulfed in a light…

Ryoko opened her eyes and looked up at a smiling Tokimi. "You're finally awake." 

"Don't hurt my baby," Ryoko pleaded softly as she started to back away. Just once she would like a shot at leading a some what normal life with Tenchi, but that was all messed up now. Tokimi already ruined her life. She was not going to get her baby if she had anything to do with it! "If you do I will find away to kill you."

"I have no intention of hurting you, Ryoko-chan, or should I say mother."

"Hell that," Ryoko sneered as she tried pull her hands from above her head.

"You won't be getting out anytime soon," she smiled.

"Tokimi, don't do this," Tsunami begged.

"Tsunami, help me!" Ryoko called.

"She can't help you," Tokimi laughed. "Her powers are equal to mine only the intervention of an underling would give her a fighting chance. Speaking of underlings, your friends are on their way here."

"Tokimi!" Tsunami called out as Tokimi's essence faded.

"No!" Ryoko screamed as she pulled at her bonds. She broke free as Tokimi's essence entered her body. She started to shake violently as the possession took place then stopped suddenly. Ryoko leaned against a wall for support as she felt her energy drain away from her. "Why!" She stared at Tsunami evilly.

"Ryoko…" 

"I don't want to hear it," she yelled as she dropped to her knees. "I hate you." She dropped her head to the floor in an effort to deal with the grief. She could feel the warmth in her stomach grow and surge through out her body. The baby wasn't even born yet and already she had let it down. 

"There was nothing I could do," Tsunami said softly.

"Bull shit," Ryoko cursed as she lifted her head and cut Tsunami with her eyes. "You were jealous that I was still alive and I could give him the one thing that weren't able to." Her breath became ragged as she made all of her feelings known.

"I.."

"I don't want to hear it," Ryoko yelled. Pain suddenly shot through her lower abdomen. She was going into labor early. She laid on her back. She was feeling even more woozy as she tried to deliver the baby on her own. She pushed with all her might and brought the baby out into the world. She held the baby gingerly as her ears started to ring. She felt someone touch her. Ryoko turned her head in what seemed like slow motion. "Tenchi," she whispered, "I know you hate me, but take care of our little girl."

Tenchi's eyes widened and he made some sort of plea that Ryoko could not hear. It almost looked like "I love you," but he seemed too far away to hear. She tried to fight her way back to him but with every step forward she made, he became twice far away. She had to know what he said. His eyes seemed so worried. He had such kind eyes that made you feel like even if no one else cared a damn about you he did.

Tears streamed down Tenchi's face as he felt Ryoko's grip slacken. He thought he had gotten through to her when she grabbed his arm a moments ago. Now things had turned for the worst. "Washu, help her….please."

"There's…there's nothing I can do," Washu sniffed. She could sense nothing from Ryoko through familia link. She just felt emptiness and there was nothing she could do. She arrived to late and failed Ryoko again.

"Tsunami, I know you can hear me," Tenchi called. "Help Ryoko please. I know you know a way."

"I can't," Tsunami replied as she appeared before him.

"Can't or won't?" Tenchi asked coldly as he held the baby against his chest. The baby appeared to be fine and healthy.

Tsunami gasped at his accusation. She looked away from Tenchi. "I love you," she replied then stood beside Ryoko and laid on top of her. A blue light surround Ryoko as Tsunami's essence joined with Ryoko. Tenchi sighed as Ryoko started to breathe low shallow breaths. He shook her softly and got no response of any kind. "Why didn't it work?" Tenchi asked. 

"She is rejecting Lady Tsunami," the herald answered. "However her will to live is strong, as is Lady Tsunami's."

"What can we do?" Washu asked.

"Nothing, Lady Washu," the herald replied. "The condition of her body will not change until the conflict is resolved."

"Why are they in conflict?" Tenchi asked incredulously.

"Only one personality can be dominant and they have both have a reason to be the one who dominates, and that reason is you, Tenchi."

Note:

That's kind of messed up, huh? Two women are fighting over him and the loser is rubbed out of existence and there is nothing he can do about it. Hope you enjoy the next book ;p

D-chan

© 2000 Devon Masterson.

Another Bond Girl Production

I think we know who belongs to who, Tenchi characters belong to the wonderful creators, who let me borrow the characters for fun and imagination. Everybody else is a figment of my wonderful imagination.


End file.
